Not Enough
by DolbyDigital
Summary: They all blamed themselves, really — Luther hadn't been strong enough, Diego hadn't been fast enough, none of them had been enough. And now Ben was dead. Because of them. They'd been fracturing before, splitting off, having less and less to do with each other, but this … this was more than they could take. And they all shattered.


**A/N — **So I wanted to explore all their different reactions, not sure how in character they are, still getting a feel for writing them.

Written for the TV show. Unbeta'd

* * *

It was Luther's fault.

He only had himself to blame, and he could see why the others all left, too. Why it didn't take long before he was the only one left in this too-big house. _Wallowing. _There was no other word for what he was doing.

Refusing to grow up, refusing to move on. Wanting to freeze time — or, better yet, go back. Just a few days, weeks. Alter one minor detail, and change _everything_.

But his powers lay entirely in his strength, and _he hadn't been strong enough_.

And now Ben was gone. And Luther couldn't move past it.

.oOo.

He should have done better, Diego knew.

Been faster, stronger, thought things through. Maybe, if he'd seen what was going to happen, he'd have been able to curve his knife _just so_, landing it in just the right artery … maybe, just _maybe_, things would have been different.

Ben would have had a cloud of blood to the face, he'd have been left sputtering and indignant — he'd _always _hated blood — but he'd have been _here_.

But he wasn't, and Diego hated it. Hated this feeling, this _despair_. But maybe, he could help others to not feel this?

And, when the police academy didn't quite work out as he'd expected, that didn't matter. Dad had trained him for exactly this.

He wouldn't fail again.

.oOo.

Allison wished things were different, but despite her powers, she couldn't speak someone into existence. Couldn't talk someone out of death.

And everything just seemed so _useless _now. What was the point? In continuing to play hero, when she'd been unable to save one person who mattered so much?

So maybe it was time to be a little selfish. To go for the things she wanted in life, because god only knew she couldn't help anyone else.

.oOo.

In a move that surprised absolutely no one, Klaus had fucked up.

No one told him this, but they didn't have to. He knew.

He was a screw up, a failure, afraid of his own powers. And now Ben was gone because of _him_.

And the worst part? The worst part by far was that if Klaus actually _knew_ how to control his powers, he might be able to see Ben again.

But he was a coward. And he would continue on his path of self-destruction, despite everything that had just happened, because he was still so _scared_.

.oOo.

Vanya hadn't even been there. Of course she hadn't. There was nothing _special _about her, nothing _worthy_ of fighting alongside her siblings. She's always known this.

But maybe if she _had _been special, if she _had _been powerful, things would have been different.

And she _tried _talking to her siblings, well, she _thinks_ she tries. But that time is all just a blur of tears and pain and anguish.

And she can't help but wonder why no one reached out for _her_.

.oOo.

Ben was dead. He was over it.

Well, not over being dead — he would _love _to be alive again — but he was so over every single one of his siblings.

He was _dead_ for christs sake. And they were all being so _ridiculously_ selfish.

.oOo.

_When Five reached _the _chapter, he nearly dropped the book._

_Nothing else here was a surprise, but this?_

_Naively, he'd thought that because he hadn't found Ben or Vanya there was a chance, however slim, that he might still run into them. That they'd miraculously survived and any day now he would see them again._

_He hadn't realised he'd had any hope left to hold onto in this deserted wasteland until it was crashing down around him. _

_But Five was pragmatic if nothing else. He couldn't wallow in self-pity. Not here, or it would end him._

_Setting the book carefully aside, he flexes his fists, forcing all of his concentration down into his fingers. There's the blue of his powers, sparking around his hands, but it's not enough. Even that small amount drains him._

_But he'll keep working on it, keep trying. _

_He can't abandon the rest of his siblings._


End file.
